Bloodlines Vampire System (basics)
Useful links on SLGI wiki: *Bloodlines Vampire System *Bloodlines Vampire System (costs) *Bloodlines Vampire System (Demographic research) *Bloodlines Vampire System (soul controversial) Other useful links: *Bloodlines Database *Bloodlines Wiki All this material is made from a document named The Truth About Bloodlines, created by Anaimfinity Resident. Only parts of the document are listed here. The entire document can be downloaded from the following address: https://mega.co.nz/#!vAVHQLYA!J2DEkTUpvrNAED17DuWtFqCDCyaA6ZfsOA_ywR7m9yM This document was made by Anaimfinity Resident. I, Anaimfinity, release this into public domain. This means that anybody can copy it and use it in any way. However, if you copy and use or quote parts of it, you must give a link to a place where everybody can take a copy for verification. How Vampires Are Made No matter what default outfit you wear, you will not get registered in Bloodlines server. Contrary to many speculations, it is impossible to get inside the system from items offered (freebies), object commands and dialog boxes. Bloodlines players cannot register you if you don’t want. The only way to get in the system is by wearing the HUD (see below). However, by accepting a bite request or by wearing the garlic necklace, you are gettig partially registered (also see below). Bloodlines Registration Any Bloodline player needs to be registered inside Bloodlines database. To see them, it is very easy. Go to http://www.slbloodlines.com/ and at FIND type the name of the resident you want to know. If that resident is registered, you will find its page. From Bloodlines point of view, there are 3 categories of residents inside Second life: Registered players (listed on their page, as vampires, humans, lycans or hybrids (vampire + lycan) Partially registered players (with souls in limbo or that worn the garlic necklace) Unregistered players (so called fresh victims). When someone uses the HUD, it automatically receives first a confirmation to Bloodlines terms of use. Once you hit YES, you are joined. Unfortunately there is no way to reverse the process. Once you get in, you are forever a player. By wearing the garlic necklace, you only close the account for the moment, not forever. Once you decidecide to stop garlic protection, you get back to your stats. When someone accepts a bite offer from a Bloodlines player, it accepts to be partially registered. Its soul gets in limbo. As for now, a huge amount of residents show to have souls in limbo. This problem is further analyzed at . When someone decides to keep distance from Bloodlines games, it can wear the garlic necklace. No player will be able to bite a person that has worn the necklace. If I am a registered player and you have garlic protection and I decide to bite you, I will see this message: Resident XXX has worn the garlic necklace. Please do not disturb them. Still, some people announced that some players harassed them even while wearing the garlic. How is it possible? There are many tools made by several residents that can spam others, but are unable to force-register you (and take your soul to limbo). See more in section. Basics Of Bloodlines Games The main Bloodlines roleplay game can be described as follows: Buy a HUD (599 L$), get register, set location for your soul. You can stop at this step or continue: increase your status up to very high limits, create a horde of subs (minions & owned souls), up to very high limits. The game has no end. However, for eact step, you need to spend more and more money. At a low rank, you might spend around 420 L$ per month, but if you want to get to the top, the price rises to over 2000 US$ every month. The war is different. It is a combat game. All that matters is how good are you in fighting. You can buy some weapons, true, but they have no need of ammo to recharge. The war is separate from Bloodlines ratings. Many people see a lot of vampire-themed buildings. They are owned by some clans. Many residents created interesting landscapes, castles and other themed structures. They are not built by Liquid Designs (and Liquid has nothing to do with this, it only hosts a few sims that were once Vampire Microcontinent was). People being forced to join Vampire facilitators: Throughout the grid you will see many people trying to force new residents to join. Sometimes they offer a HUD for free. Many players offer lots of gifts and promise a lot of things, like free land for a home, free parties and endless gifts. This is a bit strange for newcommers who have no idea what they ran into. All (or nearly all) gifts are freebies that you can find throughout entire grid. Many of them can be found at Freebie Island or similar places. But, in majority of cases, once they bitten you, got your soul and made you a minion, you will never see them again (or if you will, they will not be so friendly). Vampire facilitators behave somehow like drug dealers, they try to convince you to get the first dose. Remember that, just like drug dealers, they will not behave the same way next time. There must be a reason why they do this (and the reason is to increase their rankings). Spammers: The second category of people forcing others to join are spammers. They try to random bite people all around the world. If you accept, your soul will get in limbo. Be sure they won’t pay your HUD. Best is to keep distance from spammers. Fire an abuse report each time you are aggressed by them. Many Bloodlines players are against spammers and there are large groups on the grid that fight against them. The reason for all this What is the reason for all this? As shown (and as you will see below), all you get out of this is a massive loss of money. Almost nothing else. Everything in Bloodlines roleplay is about money: money to get the HUD, money to convince others to join, money to create blood wealth, money to keep alive (you and your minions). Yes, you will spend a lot of money to keep alive, because every day, predators lose 0.25 liters of blood or 2.5 lumens because of the curse. You will need to bite others or to buy fluids that you so hard need. Or, if you have 8000 L$ (so, again money), you can buy the amulet, it will stop the curse. The only thing you will get out of all this is your proud to be higher ranked. Nothing else will come from all. The best comparation is between Bloodlines roleplay and smoking. Both create an addiction, both are money consumming and both end with nothing good. In the end you find yourself spending money over and over, for nothing. Smoking is expensive. However, am I allowed to attack people on the street because I need money to smoke? I smoke a lot, both in real world and Second Life, but it is my pleasure. I smoke on my own money and on my own health. If I need money, I spend less on other things. The same can be said also about Bloodlines roleplay. If you need money to keep you survive the curse or if you need money to convince other people to join, it is your responsibility. Do it on your own money. This is no excuse to spam others. The HUD generates a lot of lag (about 1000 to 1500 units, double then a Yava script pod and four times more then a train!!!), so it will affect many other residents. It is just like tobacco smell, that affects other people when I smoke. Many people start smoking in high school, without thinking about all money they will spend on it all their life. The same can be said about Bloodlines players. Bloodlines Roleplay Game There are 4 different things inside the game: vital fluids, souls, minions/humans and rankings/achievements. Except for the first one, the other 3 are clear pyramidal rankings that are made with massive amounts of money. Also, there are many items that can be purchased along the game. Vital fluids Any new player has its veins full with 100% humanity. Vampires need blood to survive and bite others, earning blood, while the victims lose humanity. Lycans need lumens to survive and bite others, for the same reason. A vampire can also bite another vampire or a lycan, just like a lycan can bite another lycan or a vampire. Every new player comes with 100% humanity. When you are bitten by a vampire or attacked by a lycan, you lose humanity. Once humanity is lost, you start to lose blood or lumens. As long as a player has some humanity left, it remains ranked as a HUMAN. Then, when no humanity is left, a vampire or a lycan becomes REVENANT. Then, when you fill yourself with blood or lumens, at some point you will get full (5 liters of blood = 50 lumens, gained from 100% humanity) and become embarced/enraged. At that point, you are an official vampire or lycan. Well, once you are embarced or enraged, you start to be affected by the curse. This curse is taking every midnight (SL time) a drop of blood or lumens. You will need to feed again or to buy blood or lumens in order to survive. Once the curse has token all your fluids, you are DESTROYED. For a human, when humanity drops to zero, nothing happens. A human can restore humanity by eating apples or drinking cider. Basic equivalents of fluids: Max capacity of an avatar: *100% humnaity = 5 liters of blood = 50 lumens *5 liters cider = 20 apples = 100% humanity *Transformation values: *1 liter of blood = 10 lumens = 20% humanity = 1 liter of cider = 4 apples Fighting against the curse Curse takes every midnight 0.25 liters of blood or 2.5 lumens. To compensate, you need to feed with 5% of humanity. A human needs for this 0.25 liters of cider or an apple. To fight against the curse you have 4 options: *Drink blood or lumens every day to compensate the curse. *Feed on other Bloodlines players. *Get an amulet to stop the curse. *Bite non-registered players. Now, let’s analyse the 4 options. The first option is the most easy. You can do this in two ways: You can directly purchase blood or lumens from Bloodlines shops (or related shops) or you can have an alt (a second account) playing as a human and send that one to drink cider or apples, so you can feed on it. Second option is part of the roleplay. You will need to take humans (wearing human HUD or that still are not revenants) close to you and take them into your roleplay. However, not many will agree with this. So, the solution is to make an alt (a second account) and feed with it. Third option is the most expensive. Cost of an amulet is about the cost of blood needed for 400 days. The last option is the big trouble. When you bite someone from outside the system, you get only 0.15 to 0.25 liters of blood (or 1.5 to 2.5 lumens). First, that person was listed as , but after you feed, will become . It is impossible to feed a second time with it or to take more fluids. To earn your fluids this way, you need to bite endless residents and this might get you to big problems (see below, the study about Bloodlines spammers). Souls When you bite someone, you get the soul of the victim. If the player is unregistered, the soul will go to limbo until it wears the HUD and gets completely registered inside Bloodlines. If you have a soul in limbo, you still can rescue it, by drinking the wormwood potion. You will own again your soul, but only until you are bitten again and also only if you have not worn the HUD. Once you wear the HUD, soul is possessed by who bitten you. So, the attacker owns the soul. But, if the attacker becomes destroyed or decides to become a human again, all owned souls are sent to the abyss. If this happens, you have one chance to rescue your soul by drinking the hemlock potion. This is the only way and moment you can own again your soul, but only until someone bites you again. The electrum potion can force your soul to move to another owner, but the owner will need to give a soul in exchange (but you can use it only once a month). Secondly, your soul owner can exchange souls with others, like cargo. So, there is almost no way to control your soul. Many players have chosen to use an alt as a location for their souls, while they hold the souls of their alts. See for more details. Minions And Humans Once a player is registered inside Bloodlines, is a member of the default Curse family. That player can join any existing family or create its own one. Each one has a leader. If the leader is a vampire, the family will be named CLAN. If the leader is a lycan, it will be a pack. And if the leader is a human, it will be a guild. When a player is a hybrid (vampire + lycan), the family will be a horde. Everybody is free to join a family and can leave it in any moment to another one. To do this, you have to liege to a member of the family. Basically, you become a sub. If you are wearing the human HUD, you will be listed as a HUMAN close to your liege leader. All other players will be listed as a MINION. So, we see two different pyramidal systems: one of owned souls and one of minions. The first system is very hard to break and escape, while the second is at your disposal. The third pyramidal structure is about. Ranking And Achievements If you want to learn more about this subject, please go to Bloodlines Database and look for: #Generation #Charisma #Royality #Blood/lumen/cider wealth #Achievements (very important, there are 37 different achievements available) #Societal status #Souls What is the purpose of all this? The purpose is to get as many new players as possible. The first 12 achievements are based only on new players in the system and nothing else. This is a very aggressive campaign to recrute new ones. And for each achievement, everybody can see ratings. Some of them are about new registered players in a day. Probably it is impossible to convince 50 newbies to wear the human HUD and chose you as their liege, unless they are your alts. The achievements listed from 13 to 18 are about potions. They work on allready bitten people, so it is not about recruiting others. It is about increasing your wealth. Rescued souls from limbo might become yours if you bite them, rescued souls from abyss might become yours. The electrum potion forces souls to go to new owners (again you, since you pay the potion). The achievements listed from 19 to 24 are in fact helping others to achieve their ranks. This is not about making new players. The achievements listed from 25 to 28 are about scanning other people and visiting haunts. There is only one problem. The scanner is also a recruiting tool. At every unregistered resident scanned, the scanner says . It should be more correctly to say . Achievements from 29 to 32 are for humans, a reward for the vampires and lycans they feed. They encourage humans to become a lunch. Since it is not about forcing new players to join, it is acceptable. Achievement 33 is for playing Bloodlines many days. Again, it is nothing bad in this. Every merchant will be proud of clients using its staff. Achievements 34 to 37 are for biting other allready registered players. It is part of the roleplay and has nothing bad in it. Dieties Top players, ranked king (queen) or alpha, can become gods or demigods. For this, an altar is needed (anyone can have one). On an altar, sacrifices are given to a specified top player. It is needed to sacrifice 1000 liters of blood (or the equivalent of lumens or humanity) in order to promote a top player into a demigod. The player with highest amount of sacrificed fluids will raise to god status. There can be only 3 gods (one vampire, one lycan and one hybrid). Tests show that sacrifices are listed in chronological order and they are done once at a few hours. All demigods are listed according to the amount of sacrificed fluids. It looks like every week they change the gods because the player with highest amount of sacrificed fluids is on top. The amount of sacrificed fluids is now (October 17th 2014) up to equivalent of 7000 liters in some cases. Conclusion It is not often you see so many ratings. Let’s make a comparation to sport bets (like horse racings). There, you have ratings for every horse. There is one general rating and one rating for each race. You will never see so many ratings for horse races. How many ratings you find in Bloodlines? Well, there are 8 main ratings: generation, charisma, royality, souls, societal status, honors, wealth and dieties. Don’t forget that these are trippled (one list for vampires, one for lycans and one for hybrids). For all 37 achievements, there is a list. And that’s not all. There is a list for families (clans, packs, hordes and guilds). The total is 62 lists! And a player can be inside all 62! With only a few exceptions, the most important on lists is how many new players you have made. You will never see this in sports. You will never see a jockey ranked for how many people he made to became a jockey. You will never sven see a jockey ranked for how many people he convinced to bet on horses. Where in the world you find rankings for new joined people? The only place you see this is some sects and some secret organisations. There, members get ranks for how many people they converted. There is a reason for this. Some sects do this for power, while other do this for money. If every new member pays a fee or makes a donation, the organisation will grow. Sects are found anywhere: among Muslim world, among Christian world, among Asiatic religions and not only. Secret organisations exist throughout the world and usually are not affiliated to religions. I have a strong respect for all religions in the world and I am strongly anchored inside my religion. I am not accusing any particular sect of this. Also, I am not speaking about a certain secret organisation. I also have respect for every ideology and moral law found in this world. Surrounded by so many rankings, almost all made on the amount of new registered players, a player will easy look at possible harass. To be well ranked, you need to have many minions and many souls. To get them, you can convince people (usually to give them something in exchange), to create a horde of second accounts or to random bite people on the street. Everything in the system stimulates a player to do this. There is a high risk that a player will become a spammer. The spam effect is limited because unregistered victims are not counted unless they wear the HUD and you can get only a tiny amount of blood and only once. So, a player will have to convince new players to purchase the HUD or will have to make new accounts. Products Please go to Bloodlines Database or to Bloodlines Wiki for details. Everything in Bloodlines is about money. The idea is to make a product that will bring you money later. It has been used so many times: Breedables need food, virtual children need milk, vampires need blood, addicted people need drugs and cars need fuel. To improve your toy, you also need money (for potions, gadgets). Making money is not a bad thing. It is the dream of every merchant. Playing this game can be compared with smoking. Smokers spend money al their life for cigarettes, but behave like any other person in their life. It is their money and their decision what they want to do with it. Some players said that the system made them lose too much money to avoid being destriyed. Well, we showed that they need an average of 17 L$ per day. In a month, this is 517 L$. Based on the average price (1 US$ = 245 L$), this means 2.11 $. This is not much. Price of the HUD is 599 L$ = 2.44 $. Again, we can compare this with cigarettes. Smoking also consumes money. If you smoke and don’t have money, you eat cheaper staff to get money for cigarettes. A player that spams over and over just to get blood from random victims is like a smoker that attacks people on the street to get money for cigarettes. See Also Second Life Geography Vampire Systems Opposition To Vampire Systems Category:Demography